Fighting in the Arctic
by shadow12
Summary: Naruto Namikaze and Obito Uchiha, two young fighter pilots for the U.S. Air Force on a basic resupply mission for an arctic research base. Simple right? Wrong! Once there they are contacted over the radio by a researcher and informed that something monstrous had taken over the base and started killing many of the researchers. Now up for adoption!


**Hey everyone not sure how I came up with this one but it just popped into my head when I was writing it for school. So please enjoy.**

**This is my first try at a multi-crossover and modern time fic so please be gentle with the reviews.**

**And before we get to the story, I must tell you there will be no super powers or anything like that; just the characters being like normal everyday people. But there will be multiple characters that we all know and love (and love to hate in some cases).**

**Okay here's the summary: Naruto Namikaze and Obito Uchiha, two young fighter pilots for the U.S. Air Force on a basic resupply mission for an arctic research base. Simple right? Wrong! Once there they are contacted over the radio by a researcher and informed that something monstrous has taken over the base and started killing many of the researchers. What's worse? Naruto's love is inside as one of the leading scientists. Now determined Naruto launches a two man rescue mission, to go in and bring her back. But the question of whether or not it's already too late plagues both the pilots' minds. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the series crossed with it in this story.**

* * *

In the Arctic Circle we find a single two passenger fighter jet heading north by northeast. Inside were two of the finest fighter pilots in the United States history. Their names were Naruto Namikaze, and Obito Uchiha. Naruto a young man of twenty three, had golden and spiky blonde hair, he also had azure blue eyes-which at the moment showed nothing but annoyance- and three whisker like birth marks on each of his cheeks, was sitting in the pilot's seat, flying the jet. Obito, a pale skinned man of age twenty four with short spiky black hair and dark obsidian eyes was sitting in the co-pilot's seat currently talking Naruto's ear off.

"…I mean come on, why is it that we always get the missions to some place that's cold? Why can't we get a mission to the tropics like Sasuke and Kakashi did?" he was asking his friend.

Naruto (whose eye brow had started to twitch beneath his goggles) just sighed for the umpteenth time in the twelve hour flight from the other side of the North Pole. "That's the fifteenth time you've asked that, and for the fifteenth time I don't know, but I'll follow orders just as I'm supposed to." He said adjusting the course a bit to navigate the storm they were flying in.

Obito sighed at his friend; it was usually like this. Whenever they got a mission Naruto would follow it to the letter, _'just as his dad did.' _He thought to himself remembering the one that had trained them.

But he shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and went back to his complaining, "You can't be serious Naruto. I mean even you have to be getting tired of all the cold places they send us on. Weren't you telling me just two days ago that you hated these missions too? But as soon as they give us this resupply mission to the research base-which may I remind you is in the middle of nowhere-you accept it like it's going to be your best one." He said, and he leaned forward as much as he could in his seat, "so what is it you're not telling me?" he asked.

He couldn't understand why Naruto's attitude had suddenly taken a 180 upon hearing were they were going. He knew that there had to be an ulterior motive to this because Naruto had obviously been about to decline before he heard the location of the mission.

"Nothing, I'm just following orders." Naruto denied, but Obito saw the red hue that was staining his whiskered cheeks reflecting from the protective glass of the cockpit, and he gained a smirk on his face.

"Could it be that Thalia is there?" he asked knowingly, his question almost made Naruto jerk the throttle in his hands.

"S-she has nothing to do with it and you know it!" he said glaring at Obito's smirking reflection, his face beet red.

Obito just smirked more and leaned back in his seat, "sure it doesn't." he said, and then he raised a brow, "so when you gonna pop the question?" he asked. Naruto had been planning on to ask Thalia to marry him before she had been given the research assignment she was currently on, and he hadn't gotten the chance.

Naruto sighed, "I honestly don't know. I mean with her being a research scientist and me a pilot for the military, I might not get the chance." He said, gaining a frown from Obito.

"I thought she was planning on retiring. What changed?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, she just came home one day a month ago and said that an opportunity that she couldn't refuse came up." He explained.

Obito was about to reply when the research facility came into view, and he whistled at the size.

The facility was laced out in a snowflake pattern. In the middle there was the main building, a large dome that shielded the inside from the weather. There were multiple electronically controlled tracks that led to the smaller buildings that housed the inhabitants and numerous store houses and secondary research buildings. All in all it was quiet impressive. And to think that it was all connected by underground tunnels.

"Now that's a big base!" The dark eyed co-pilot exclaimed and Naruto had to agree with him, "Yeah I'll admit that I've seen some big bases during some of my solo missions, but this one takes the cake." He said.

They continued to admire the base as they circled it to line up with the runway, but Obito noticed something, "hey where are all the people that are supposed to be working on the outside?" he asked confused.

Naruto shook his head "they're probably inside to take shelter from the storm. But you better radio them and ask for permission to land I don't know how much more the old girl can take of this weather."

Obito nodded flipping a switch on his console, "Arctic tower, this is Snow Eagle One reporting in for the resupply mission." He said into the radio. All he got was static, "Arctic tower please respond." Nothing but static filled the earpiece. He cocked his head to the side in confusion "that's odd they aren't responding."

Naruto quirked a brow but shrugged, "it's most likely the storm messing with the signal; try a different channel you might have better luck." He suggested, Obito nodded and switched to a different frequency.

"Arctic tower this is Snow Eagle One, reporting with the supplies you asked for. Please respond."

Again all he got was static.

He tried the emergency frequency in case there had been an accident that no one was able to report, but there was once again no response.

"Okay now I'm starting to think something's up." He said as he listened to the static from his head set.

Naruto checked the fuel indicator, and shook his head, "forget the intercom, we're low on fuel, I'm going to have to set her down." He said, in his serious voice.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Obito asked, "There should be workers on the runway scraping the ice, but there's no one down there. You sure we can't go back?" he asked nervously.

Naruto turned his head to glare at his friend and co-pilot, "are you fucking with me Obito?" he asked sarcastically, "you have gone on numerous missions in dangerous territory, and now you want to back out? All because there's no response on the radio or anyone outside? Besides even if I wanted to turn around we can't because we won't make it without re-fueling."

Naruto's statement/question had Obito stuttering trying to find the right answer, "y-you…uh… Fine! But if things go wrong I'm not backing you up this time." He said as he crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

Naruto smirked as he angled the jet towards the runway, "that's what you said last time."He said as the plane began it's decent, but inwardly he was thinking, _'I don't like this anymore than you do Obito, but Thalia is down there and if something's happened I want to make sure she's safe.' _

Regardless of his fears Naruto's sense of loyalty to the one he loved was overriding his pilot thinking mind-which was screaming at him to turn around and re-fuel at the nearest base then come back- and he set the plane down on the icy runway.

The jet slid to a stop, and he began shutting down the engine, when the radio roared to life.

"_Whoever you are get out of here! It's too dangerous…there's already been too many loses. We can't stop these things!" _a feminine voice yelled over the intercom.

Naruto and obito exchanged looks, before Obito jumped to reply, "This is obito Uchiha United States air force, co-pilot to Snow Eagle One, coming from Konoha base, we are on a resupply mission to this base, identify yourself." He said.

There was a moment of silence before a response came, _"my name is Rukia Kuchiki, field and fossil specialist, but you had better get out of here soldiers. There's no way to stop these things." _The now named Rukia said and they could hear a good amount of resolution in her voice, almost like she had given up.

Naruto opened up his com-link, "This is Naruto Namikaze, leader of the Eagle squadron, we can't turn back we are low on fuel. What's been happening in there?" he asked.

"_Please, I don't have time to explain, you have to get out of here! As far as you can! We've sealed off all the entrances so these things can't get out into the world, if you don't you're only walking in to your deaths." _

"Then tell us what happened so we can get help!" Naruto almost yelled.

"_I don't really know. We had just unearthed a new specimen from the ice, and then all hell broke loose." _ Was the explanation.

Naruto sighed and began to think on what to do. The way it sounded was that the scientists had unearthed something that was frozen but wasn't dead, and it had only led to what sounded like whatever it was had thawed and started killing.

His eyes widened in worry as he picked up his head set again, "there was a scientist stationed here." he said, "Her name is Thalia Grace. Please is she alright?" He asked.

The radio was nothing but static for a minute, before Rukia radioed back, _"Thalia? The last time I saw her was just before these things broke out of the ice. I'm sorry but I can't tell you if she is or not." _

Naruto was quiet for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he pressed the button to open the cockpit window.

Obito who had been listening was confused as to what Naruto was doing, before his eyes widened in realization when he began to unstrapped himself from his seat, "Naruto, you can't be serious you heard what rukia said, we can't go in there!"

Naruto said nothing as he hopped out of the plane.

Obito started to look desperate, and he got out planning on stopping his longtime friend, every attempt he made was put to rest as Naruto wouldn't listen, finally a crease appeared on his brow and obito jumped him from behind taking them both to the cold ground.

"Obito what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted as they fell.

"Trying to stop you!" he yelled back.

"I'm not leaving without her!" Naruto yelled trying to claw his way out from under his friend, but obito had him pinned.

"I know that!" Obito yelled in his face as he looked down on the one pinned beneath him, "but would you at least listen to me?" he asked/shouted.

Naruto seeing it was pointless to argue only glared at him, "make it quick." He said.

The dark eyed co-pilot glared back as he let him up, "Naruto, I get that you want to get the one you love out of there, but what if she's already gone? What then?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "She is not dead!" he said fiercely, "she can't be." He continued in a much more subdued voice, "After dad died she was the one to pull me out of my depression," Naruto explained. Obito nodded he knew this already.

"I can't just let her go, not after all that she's done for Me." he said, tears now visible in his eyes, "please Obito she's all that I have left, if there's even the slightest chance I have to get her out of here."

Obito sighed and gained a small grin after his friend had said all that, "you know," he said, drawing Naruto's attention from the ground.

"If we're going in, we'll need to get that Rukia person to open the door." He said pointing to the large warehouse door a yard or two away.

Naruto smiled gratefully when he heard this and nodded to him.

He smirked a bit, "leave that to me."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Obito said with a smirk that mirrored Naruto's.

They walked back to the jet, and each grabbed their headset, Naruto sighed as he began to radio the base, "Rukia if you're there let us in, I am not leaving until I can find Thalia and get both you and her out of there." He said.

"_Are you crazy!? You'll be killed before you even reach the control center!" _

"You could say that he is." Obito said with a grin.

Naruto shook his head, "Listen its either you open that door or I blast it down." He said.

There was a moment of hesitation on Rukia's part before, _"I must be insane for doing this, but hurry it wont be open for long." _

With that they saw the door opening and they booked it inside.

* * *

**And cut! How'd you all like it?**

**So far there are already three stories that are crossed. But Trust me there are more to come.**

**But now I must sign off.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**Please review.**


End file.
